It is commonplace for consumers to purchase and own multiple user equipment (UE) devices that share common capabilities such as a personal computer, a laptop computer, a tablet computer, a mobile telephone, and the like. These same consumers often subscribe to many services, each of which require separate usernames and passwords. Additionally, these same consumers often utilize multiple applications, such as streaming video applications and other applications.
While it is currently possible to install applications on a newly purchased UE device, and then import user information relating to that application to that newly purchased UE device, it is quite frustrating to have to do so for every new UE device one purchases, given the sheer amount of applications a typical purchaser uses.